Test scoring cards and the means to score them have been available for decades. With the exception of the unmarketed test scoring card, U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,868, all other test scoring cards require for their processing either a master scoring card and associated comparsion circuitry or complex programmed logic. Whatever the card sensing mechanism used--photoelectric, magnetic, or electrical contacts--these card processing means continue to be complex and costly. Furthermore, using such equipment presents inconveniences, insofar as that equipment must always be programmed to score the particular test card form that is used. Only a relatively few institutions have purchased test scoring machines because potential users consider such machines difficult to use and too expensive to buy. A sizeable market exists for my invention which provides the advantages of economy, convenience, rapid scoring, and high display visibility.